Mobile devices such as smartphones have become more advanced. Some smartphones incorporate a processor that runs computer code, including code that implements an operating system (OS). Computer code run by a smartphone may include both native code (i.e., code written by the creator of the smartphone and/or the operating system) and code developed by third parties (e.g., third party applications). To aid third parties in developing applications, the creator of the smartphone and/or the operating system may offer application developers a software development kit (SDK) and/or an application programming interface (API) that can be integrated into applications the developers are creating. An SDK may include a library of native code components, samples and documentation.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.